Toshiro in the world
by orangetornado
Summary: Toshiro visits the world of the living more often that you think.
1. Chapter 1

Toshiro walked down the streets of Karakura to the Kurosakis house. He'd be meeting someone their that's quite special to him. It's a girl and it's not Yuzu. He rand the doorbell.

Ichigo answered. "Hey Toshiro. What are you doing here."

Toshiro paused a second. "Ichigo, is... Karin home?"

"Ichigo looked surprised then frowned. "Why? Is something going on? Is she in danger?"

Toshiro sighed. "No, it's just-"

"TOSHIRO!" Karin called running for the door. She ran passed Ichigo and enveloped Toshiro in a huge hug knocking the wind out of him. "Oh, Toshiro, I missed you so much, I haven't seen you in a whole month!" She said giggling.

Toshiro smiled and patted her back. "Sorry, I was a little busy."

Ichigo was confused by all of this. "Uh, hello!" He got their attention. "What do you mean _one_ month? Just how often do you come here?"

"Daaad!" called Yuzu. "Check it out, come look, Karin brought her boyfriend!"

Ichigo scowled at Toshiro and Toshiro and Karin just groaned.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Karin told Ichigo and she ran out pulling Toshiro with her.

**And thus begins a bunch of random one shots about these two. Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

Karin and Toshiro arrive at her house panting because she decided to challenge him to a race on the way. She chuckled lightly. "Wow, you are really good at running."

"Yeah."

"So, eh, do you want to come inside for a while?"

Toshiro looked down. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Karin lifted her eyebrows. "And just why not?" she folded her arms.

"Well, your dad, he's actually-"

"No way! Toshiro, is that you!?" Isshin came running over. Toshiro groaned.

"Yeah it's me." This isn't good.

Isshin lifted Toshiro in the air much like he did when Toshiro was much younger. "Hey put me down, this is embarrassing!"

Karin looked between the two. "I don't know what's going on but this is hilarious."

"WOW! You've grown so much! How's Rangiku been?! I heard you're a captain now! Nice job kid! Oh yeah, what brings you here?" He finally let Toshiro down.

Toshiro sighed. "I'm here for Karin."

Isshin smirked. "Oh, I see. Toshiro, you have my blessing."

Toshiro and Karin exchanged shocked looks. "It's not like that!" They both said at the same time but Isshin was already happily skipping inside saying. "I can't wait till your wedding."

Karin looked at Toshiro and smiled. "Don't worry, he's just like that. So, you coming inside or what?"

"Sure, I guess so."


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you stop moving!" Toshiro yelled to Karin who was currently in his arms in bridal style.

Karin still fidgeted frustratedly."I can walk by myself, I don't need your help!"

"Oh, yeah?" He let her go and she fell to the ground.

**flashback**

Toshiro casually walked over to Karakura high where Karin went to school. He waited outside the gates until the bell rang. Karin came out hopping along with a bandage on her ankle. Must have been a soccer accident.

She waved to him. "Hey, To-" She was cut off by a bunch of girls running passed her towards Toshiro.

They bombarded him with questions. "Where are you from? Is your hair naturally that color? Do you come here often? Wanna hang out? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Now Karin was mad. She was about to go and confront them but she stomped on her injured leg. "Oww!" and fell to the ground.

The other girls were really disappointed when Toshiro ran over to her, picked her up and left them.

**end**

Karin frowned as Toshiro helped her up. "See, you can't stand on your own."

"I wasn't ready!" Karin yelled back still annoyed from the earlier events.

"What's gotten into you? Why are you so mad all of a sudden?" Then Toshiro smirked with a knowing look that made Karin bite her lip. "You're angry because you were jealous of those girls, aren't you?"

Karin was totally taken by surprise. "Wha- I- that's- wha- I am not jealous and I have never been jealous in my entire life!"

But Toshiro just chuckled and lifted her up again. "It's alright, you have no need to be jealous."

Karin pondered on what he meant as they made their way to her house.


	4. Chapter 4

Toshiro noticed the way Karin walked. Her back was so straight, her posture is perfect. Even as they were going somewhere as casual as soccer practice.

"Karin."

"Yeah."

"Why do you walk with your back so straight?"

Karin raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious, I guess." He shrugged.

She sighed. "Well here's the sad story then." She put on her most dramatic sad story voice. "When I was a little girl, I was forced to go to a torturous extra curricular activity, namely... ballet" She shivered when she said it. Toshiro laughed so hard that tears sprung from his eyes.

Karin stomped her foot. "Hey it's not funny. Anyway, long story short, it became a habit to keep my back straight but I quit as soon as possibly but Yuzu stuck with it."

Toshiro finally composed himself. "OK,OK. But I would love to see that."

Karin grumbled. "Tell anyone and you're toast."

"I know."

**just a really random idea**


	5. Chapter 5

Honestly, he had no idea why Rangiku had forced him to go shopping with her. He was even more concerned about why he let her talk him into it.

All that happened was her coming out of the changing room saying "What do you think of this one?" and im not even bothering to look saying "It's fine."

If only something or someone would get him out of this. Just as if on cue, the raven haired Kurosaki girl entered the store with her sister Yuzu.

"Oh come on Karin, I saw something that would look so cute on you!" Yuzu said as she dragged in a very unwilling Karin. Sadly she didn't notice Toshiro.

He sighed. He was hoping if she saw him, she would get him out of this somehow.

It was a few more minutes until he heard "There, Yuzu, I'm wearing it. Are you happy?"

He looked over to where the voice came from and saw Karin in a little, striped, red and white, tight fitting dress that went loose at the bottom and light grey leggings. He had to admit, she looked pretty. She caught him staring at her and smiled as he blushed.

Rangiku went to pay for her cloths and Yuzu went to pay for Karins dress. Toshiro sat bored then felt a tap on the shoulder.

He looked up and saw a grinning Karin holding out her hand. "Come on, now's our chance. Let's get outta here."

He smiled back at her, took her hand and they ran.


	6. Chapter 6

A crazy thing you may want to know about Toshiro Hitsugaya is that he has a strange love for certain animals. Those animals being bunnies. He loves bunnies so much because one day, in the world of the living, Toshiro saw the most beautiful bunny roaming around the leaves. It had fur as white as snow and crystal blue eyes. Their eyes met and they instantly became friends. He decided to give the bunny a name. Bunny. (how original). Too bad he couldn't take it with him to soul society but he swore he would see it again when he came back.

"Wow. Bunnies are the last thing I would expect _you_ to be obsessed with." Karin said after Toshiro told her the story.

"Well it's true," he replied, "and I'm still trying to find it.

She chuckled. "I'm sure it'll come around." And they continued on their stroll.

They were almost at granny Haru's house when they came across a radient, white rabbit, glistening in the sunlight. Toshiros eyes grew. "B-Bunny."

Karin smiled. "Wow, you were right, it is beautiful."

Suddenly, the bunny hopped off into the middle of the road. Toshiro and Karin gasped. "NO, BUNNY, NOOOO!"

But they were too late and saw the bunny rapidly run over by a bus right before their very eyes.

Toshiro was frozen with his mouth hanging wide open but Karin just put her hands on his shoulders and turned his eyes away from the scene. "Try not to think about that. Let's continue walking."

**I have a sister who I call bunny.**


	7. Chapter 7

Granny Haru's house is a place Toshiro frequently visited. They were so close that she pretty much was his real grandma. He arrived at her door about to knock when he heard a few voices coming from inside.

"I wonder when Karin's getting here."

"Yeah, we got to practice for soccer."

After listening closely, he realized it was four of Karins friends that he met when helping her in a soccer game. Hmm so Karin's coming soon. He continued listening in their conversation.

"Do you think that Toshiro guy's gonna show up for practice?" One of them asked.

"Well, duh, he's coming. If Karin's there, Toshiro will be there."

_What's that supposed to mean! _Toshiro thought.

"What's that supposed to mean?" One of them asked as if reading his mind.

"Toshiro and Karin are always together."

"I don't understand."

"Isn't it obvious," another one stated, "they definitely have a thing going on."

Toshiros eyes widened. _Do people really think about us like that? Hmm, I guess we have been spending a lot of time together. And I do like her (as a friend of coarse). And we have gone out (not like a date or anything). So I can see where they get the idea from- WHAT AM I THINKING!_

"I think they'd be good together but he better not hurt Karin or else." Toshiro rolled his eyes at that.

"Pfff, I don't think he's good enough for her. I mean, Karin's amazing and he bleaches his hair."

THAT TEARS IT! Toshiro was about to barge in there when Karin arrived. "Toshiro? What's the matter?"

Toshiro turned to face her and sighed. "It's nothing. By the way, your friends are waiting for you in there." and he knocked on the door.

Granny Haru opened the door. "Ah, Toshiro! And you've brought your girlfriend along too."

Toshiro groaned. They never learn.


	8. Chapter 8

Karin and Toshiro sat on a bench in the park and ate sandwiches.

"Hey, Toshiro. Why does your friend Momo always call you lil shiro?" Karin suddenly wondered.

Toshiro shrugged. "You should ask her, I always try to get her to stop."

Karin bit he lip."Well, it got me thinking..." she trailed off. Toshiro looked at her strangely. She looked nervous as if she was about to make a big life changing decision.

"What is it?"

"Don't you think we should have nicknames for each other?" She asked scratching the back of her head.

He raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, it's kind of a step forward in our friendship, you know?"

He sighed. "Alright then, what would you call me?"

Karin thought for a moment the smirked. "I think I'll call you sunshine." which is pretty much the opposite of him.

"Very funny." He replied. "I think I'll call you rainbow." which is pretty much the opposite of her.

Karin frowned in concentration. "I'll call you fire ball."

He chuckled at her irony. "I'll call you girly."

"Hot head"

"Happy-go-skippy"

"Meatballs"

"Goat cheese"

"Skeletal"

"Chicken arms"

Now they were both at a loss for names. Then Karin spoke. "You know what, I don't think nick names are worth it."

"Yeah, me neither." Toshiro agreed. "And besides, I like your name anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

Miss Ochi, as lively as ever, announced to the class. "This is our new student, Toshiro Hitsugaya!" She gestured to him. "You can take your seat, Toshiro."

Toshiro looked around at all the students staring at him. Some of the girls were blushing like mad. Some of the guys looked mad. Yuzu sat in the front looking so excited she would explode. Then there was Karin at the back smiling friendly at him. He walked to the back.

All the seats around Karin were taken. "Um, Miss Ochi," Toshiro started. "I don't have a seat."

Ochi looked around then spotted a seat. "Oh, there's a spare seat right there next to Hana." She pointed.

Karin scowled. Hana is so irritating with her perkyness and sunshiney attitude and she's just so annoying! _And the worst part is she's prettier than me and Toshiro's sitting next to her! _Karin thought.

Toshiro sighed as he sat down. He really didn't want to sit next to anyone else but Karin.

After the lesson, at break, Hana followed Toshiro around everywhere. "So, Toshiro, I know it's hard being the new kid and everything but I'm going to be right here for you. We can be best friends and hang out together everywhere and I could show you around the school and we could be meeting up after classes and after school! Doesn't that sound like fun?" Hana babbled.

"Actually, there's already someone here I know and I think I should go find her." Toshiro said, trying to find a way to get away from this annoying girl.

Hana giggled. "Oh, no need for that. You can stick with me."

"I don't think so." Karin said from behind them with her arms folded.

"Hello, Karin, this is Toshiro, my friend. He's the new kid!" Hana said excitedly.

"We've met." Karin said in a deadpan tone. Then she grabbed Toshiro by the hand and pulled him away from Hana. Then she turned to Hana and said. "By the way, you and Toshiro aren't best friends." And she and Toshiro walked away.

"Thanks, Karin." Toshiro grinned.

Karin chuckled. "If the teacher makes you sit next to someone, don't let them talk to you."


	10. Chapter 10

Neither of them remembered how this began but their conversation suddenly turned into the most competitive pick up line war between Toshiro and Karin.

"Do you have a Band-Aid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you."

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together."

"Do you have a sunburn, or are you always this hot?"

"If I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer."

"I thought happiness started with an H. Why does mine start with U?"

"I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?"

"Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile."

"Do you have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes."

"I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?"

"I will stop loving you when an apple grows from a mango tree on the 31st of November." (that one made Karin blush a bit)

"I tried my best to not feel anything for you. Guess what? I failed."

"Hey, don't frown. You never know who could be falling in love with your smile"

"I was wondering if you had an extra heart mine seems to have been stolen."

"If being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged."

Karin slapped Toshiro in the face. Toshiro held his cheek and made a baffled look. "What was that for!"

Karin burst out laughing."You lost! That wasn't a pick up line, that was a slap line."


End file.
